


Warm Winters

by DreamyScience



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/DreamyScience
Summary: Yuri hates the winter, but Viktor knows how to do all the right things to him to make the cold go away.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Warm Winters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's day, but I'm both busy and a failure. I hope someone out there enjoys it. I love you guys and I thought I'd write for this anime because it reminds me to share my love with the world <3

Yuri wakes up to the still, quiet darkness of his room. The layers of black envelope him in the ominous embrace of winter. His body is cold in the places where his comforter had rolled off of him. He grunts softly, and immediately readjusts to bundle himself up into a blanket cocoon to escape the freezing air.

It felt too lonely and silent in this room.

He woke up far too moody to not have Viktor’s arms wrapped around him right now. He could feel his emotions spiking, going up and down far too fast, like a roller coaster. He knows what this is, and he hates it-- he hates this-

He _hates_ the winter.

Anxiety and depression are consistent companions of his everyday life, but boy did they love to stick around when the clock rolls back, and the darkness hits earlier, and the temperature drops below freezing-- _just_ like his will to get up and move. He somehow manages to pull himself up anyway. At first, he’s face down with his butt in the air, still managing to keep the comforter wrapped around him as he moves. He feels himself roll over (almost involuntarily) onto his side where his legs can hang off of the edge of the bed. He gives himself a silent, lackluster ‘ _yay_ ’ as he moves to a sitting position.

His legs when he stands up feel like they’re made of lead. His head is spinning, his eyes feel like they’re barely open.

He wonders if anyone else feels this tired after they wake up.

Slowly he makes his way to the bathroom, and looks at himself in the mirror, he looks the way he feels; like his dark circles, his mussed hair, and the less than attractive dried drool sticking to the sides of his mouth. He yawns and leans his forehead against the mirror as he closes his eyes again.

He wants to go back to bed.

Why did he even get up in the first place?

For some bizarre reason his mind flashes back to the _click_ of cameras, the feeling of microphones being shoved into his face, and questions that he felt pressured to answer being asked.

“ _What are you going to do now that you’ve fallen to the bottom of the charts for the competition Katsuki-san?_ ”

“ _You seemed to have such success in the beginning what made your stats start to drop?_ ”

“ _You started out so strong this year, but after that last routine are you sure that you can finish strong?_ ”

His eyes open and widen. He can feel his chest start to hurt. He closes his eyes again as he gently _thuds_ his forehead on the mirror. Tears start to stream down his face.

One of the reasons he had such a hard time competing back in the day was because ice skating competitions were a _winter_ sport. No one stops to think about how his seasonal depression hits it’s peak during that time, probably because no one else really knows that he has it.

He hates feeling weak and pathetic on the ice, he didn’t _ask_ for this. It was a struggle every year. Back then he wasn’t even sure how he managed to survive winning _anything_. Sometimes he can feel his successes disappearing from his mind. Only his failures remain strewn about in the debris known as his confidence.

He knows at some point things did start to get easier: He must remind himself of that. His bad days could get _really bad,_ just like now, where they feel as though they’re the only days that exist, but back then …

… back then, he didn’t have Viktor.

Viktor who helped to drive him from the darkest corners of his mind, by being the light that reflects off glistening snow, the comfortable clothes that he bundles up in, the fire that he can sit next to when he was a little too cold. Viktor who helped him break free from his mental confines that convinced him the world was against him and made him realize that he has love and support from all directions. Viktor who reminds him that he has friends and family, that he has people who care even when he's like this, and that he even has himself to fall back on.

Viktor who reminds him that he’s _not_ weak.

He lazily throws the comforter off himself, lets it fall to the ground in the bathroom without a care, thankful that he wanted to put his pajamas back on last night. He still shivers after he sheds his cocoon. He washes his face briefly, then picks up the comforter and throws it back on the bed to go and search for a new source of warmth and comfort. One that’s living, and breathing, and can explain to him why he doesn’t have to feel so cold right now with a deep rumbling voice.

Viktor was in the kitchen, humming peacefully and making one of their favorite meals. Katsu don. Yuri’s mouth is already watering as he smells it in the air. Viktor is basically naked as he prepares their bowls and Yuri wonders if it’s the Russian blood running through his veins that keeps him so warm on even the coldest days.

He knows how Yuri can get during the winter. He probably made sure to wake up earlier than him to surprise him with this. He feels guilty he’s not hungry for food. As a matter of fact, his stomach protests angrily at the idea of it right now.

He walks up behind Viktor and wraps his arms around his waist.

“ _Vitya_ …” He whines for attention, becoming all the more demanding when they were alone together.

Viktor isn’t surprised when he feels him, he makes a gentle sound of acknowledgement, and then responds affectionately as he carefully places the last of the pork cutlets into their bowls, “Oh, you got up earlier than I thought.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t eat yet.”

“ _Hm?_ ”

“I’m hungry for something else instead.” Yuri says while blushing.

Viktor bristles at his comment, then he turns around in his arms and cups Yuri’s face with both of his hands, pushing on his cheeks to make his lips pucker a little bit.

His intense blue-green eyes immobilize and devour him.

“Hungry for something else.” It’s a statement. An acknowledgment. Not a question because he already knows what that something is.

“ _Da_.” Yuri responds naturally, he watches Viktor’s eyes go even hungrier at the fact that he responded in Russian.

“I just spent all this time making this, and you tell me you want that _now_?” He’s smiling but does manage to sound a little annoyed at Yuri’s proposition, “Yuri, I did so much work for you, and also … you just woke up …” he rubs his thumbs over Yuri’s cheeks.

He does feel a little bad about that,

but he also feels a little selfish today,

so he pouts at him, knowing that’ll get him what he wants.

“Is that a _no_?”

Viktor gives him a knowing smile, “someone’s in a bad mood today and doesn’t want to listen to me.” Yuri wants to look away knowing that he’d been caught, but Viktor’s gaze captures him and holds onto him tightly. His thumbs eventually move to gently pull Yuri’s bottom lip down, “there’s no way on Earth I would say no to something like that, and you know it.”

Yuri just mumbles “ _then we’re on the same page_ ” at him under his breath. Irritation shining through.

Viktor’s smile tugs at the corners of his mouth before he kisses Yuri softly as he pulls him into a tight hug. Yuri closes his eyes and lets him; his arms wrap around Viktor’s shoulders. When Viktor pulls away from the kiss, he doesn’t have to verbalize it, his eyes hold the question of ‘ _how bad is it today?_ ’

“I’ve had worse days, but it feels like my brain is flatlining,” he’s not sure if his words are making sense, “I’m trying to fight it but,” he nuzzles his face into Viktor’s shoulder, “when the weather is like this it’s extra hard, and I’m extra weak.”

Viktor pets his hair comfortingly before running his hands through it a couple of times. It was getting long again, almost past Yuri’s chin.

“I’m proud of you for getting out of bed you know,” Yuri’s grip tightens just a little, “that takes a lot of strength. I would never call you weak, and you shouldn’t call yourself weak either. You’re so incredible Yuri. I don’t even know if I could do the things you do. You get up every day, sometimes that’s enough, that’s all you need to do.”

Viktor just gets harder nuzzling and a whine before it’s Yuri’s turn to cup his face in his hands and pull him down. His tongue slides into Viktor’s mouth easily as he kisses him; rough, and demanding, and passionately, with everything he has. When he’s finished Viktor’s, mouth is still following his lips, eyes still closed. Yuri can see his mind trying to catch up with the speed of the moment. He loved catching him off-guard.

“Was that my thank you for encouraging you?” he asks breathlessly as slowly opens his eyes and his hands move to grip Yuri’s waist.

Yuri stares at him, his eyes _almost_ innocent as he licks his lips. It makes a shaky moan leave Viktor’s chest. He was so easy to stir up, so receptive to everything Yuri wanted to give him. He’s like a drill that drives through all of Yuri’s negative feelings, pulls the wool from over his eyes, bring him back down to Earth where he realizes he’s not alone floating through the darkness of space after all. He wants to return Viktor’s efforts. He wonders if he does enough of that.

“Not … all of it …” Viktor ghosts another kiss over his lips, laughing quietly into it. He’s already hard. Yuri can feel him pressing against him and pulling their hips together before he lets out a soft moan, hips already grinding into Yuri’s as he presses needy kisses on his cheek and to the side of his mouth, “…Viktor ...”

“hhnngh yes Yura?” He was already _gone_ , eyes glazed over as he looks in Yuri’s deep-set brown ones, “what is it?”

“Do you think that I- …” he blushes and looks away, his chest pounds, “Viktor do you think I’m … a good partner?”

Viktor halts his actions, lips lingering on Yuri’s cheek, close to his ear. He says it with no reluctance whatsoever, “you’re the best partner a man like me could ask for. More like a physical manifestation of a blessing rather than a person.”

Yuri is quiet but he’s now blushing because of how direct Viktor was with answering. He turns completely red as he continues,

“You know it’s okay Yuri … to let _me_ take care of _you_ sometimes,” He feels him smile against his cheek, “I know you can feel like a burden, but let me make this clear, you’re not my burden. I need you to remember that you helped to save me too. You’re not the only one who was taught the true meaning of love,” his face moves to bury itself in his neck, “let me take care of you.” He repeats softly.

 _Okay,_ Yuri thinks to himself.

“… I would like to go back to bed now.”

Viktor perks up and only for a second does Yuri see the happiest grin he’s ever seen grace his face before he feels himself being picked up, and his legs being wrapped around Viktor’s waist. The look of pure adoration he gives him is overwhelming. Yuri’s heart pounds and it’s no longer because of his evil brooding anxiety. He buries his face in his neck trying to hide from the emotions swimming in Viktor’s expression as he carries him back to their bed. He feels his back hit the mattress and that gaze is back on him when Viktor is on top of him. Eyes searching for Yuri’s response to his affection. He wants to be praised, adored, validated. Yuri runs his hands over his body as he removes the skimpy underwear he'd been wearing.

The amount of love he felt he had to return was enthralling and immense. He could never quite give a word for it, the pure electricity of moments like these. He’s kissed fervently as the words “I _love_ -” begin to leave his mouth, as hard and passionate as he’d initiated earlier but this kiss was accompanied by Viktor’s fearlessness and confidence. The absolute trust he could put in his love for him was comforting. He was slightly jealous about how Viktor could not only communicate his feelings through words but touch as well. Before he knew it he was panting and so unbelievably _hard_ that he was seeing red.

“… _Please_ … _need it_ … n-need _you_ …” he mutters against his lips softly as Viktor slowly pulls away.

He sees a switch being flipped, Viktor switching to someone who was about to give him _exactly_ what he’s asking for.

“You don’t have to beg, but God knows I love it when you do.” He feels around in the sheets for the lube they’d used last night. Viktor finds it tangled up in the middle of the bed. “Yuri, your clothes.”

“ _Right_ …” he says absentmindedly. Yuri removes his shirt, and then slowly drags his pajama pants down his legs, flexible enough to take them off while lying on his back. He felt exposed now that he was naked but was reassured when Viktor smiles happily as he uncaps the bottle and pours some lube onto his fingers. They enter him quickly; he grips Viktor’s arm and moans.

Whenever Viktor fingers him it’s for more than just stretching. He aims to please with everything that he does, but right now it was too much. 

“I-I-” for a second he was reduced to stutters and whining sounds “- _please_ Viktor I-I- don’t want to cum yet … that’s enough-! … I think that I’m still loose from last night a-anyway …”

Viktor’s eyes are _heated_ with unquenchable lust when he stops to look at Yuri’s flushed panting face, he licks his lips slowly, “ _Oh_ … _last night_?” He presses his lips to his ear, “You mean last night when you sat on your throne like the king you are?”

Yuri gulps, already knowing what kind of monster he’s woken up. He shivers at the tone of Viktor’s voice that lets him know who’s in control right now.

He smiles before pulling away again, “You know you asked me for this didn’t you?”

Yuri nods submissively, “I _want_ it.” He grabs for him, arms run up and down his chest, onto his shoulders, and Viktor _gives_ it to him. It’s gentle at first, but once the head of him is inside he pushes in fast, all the way until they’re completely attached at the hip. He lets out the most sinful groan Yuri’s ever heard.

“I-I need this haa- _need_ you …” his eyes are rolling to the back of his head at taking on the sheer size of Viktor’s dick all at once. It was satisfying, more filling than breakfast could’ve been any day. He could feel himself repeating his words like a mantra, but they were just the truth, he needs Viktor. He thinks about how the world called himself selfish. He’s never felt more content in being _selfish_ in his entire life. His fingers comb through silver hair when he feels Viktor’s forehead pressing against his shoulder, he’s moaning softly at the feeling of being inside Yuri. He can hear words like “ _tight_ ” and “ _hot_ ” and “ _love ... you_ …” leaving his lips. Viktor begins to thrust into him. Shallow and light at first. He’s feeling around, making sure that Yuri is comfortable. Yuri throws his head back while his hands grip the back of his hair. His soft sighs morph into moans, broken words leave his lips, sounds he didn’t know he had buried under the surface because they were typically muffled under whatever veil of insecurity his brain still struggled to open every now and then as Viktor got faster.

“Haah, please-Viktor- Viktor … _m-more_ …” His voice raises in volume almost as quickly as it softens to answer his unspoken question of whether or not he’s okay. Viktor responds to him by moving to kiss him again. Enjoying how desperate he could make Yuri feel for him. His entire body is vibrating with want, his legs open wider for him, he can feel parts of them slick with sweat as they try to wrap around his body. Everything is suddenly almost unbearably _hot_.

“I’ll give you _everything_ Yuri, don’t worry.” He’s somehow able to sound so calm while his voice is smoldering embers. Deep and rich and controlled. Like he knew exactly what to do to make Yuri feel exactly the way he wanted him to.

He kisses him, hard and sloppily, their tongues moving in tandem with each other as his thrusts slow again gradually. Yuri yelps when he feels him push in deeply and sit there, just enjoying the feeling of them being connected rather than trying to please himself. Yuri bites his bottom lip, before dragging it forward with his teeth, his eyes hooded, cheeks still flushed, panting as he looks up at Viktor through his lashes.

“Do you have any idea … how _beautiful_ you are-”

“So _good_ -!” He hears as he gives Yuri another thrust, he smiles dopily, letting Viktor know he hit him right in his sweet spot. “Hah … tell me more …” Yuri’s hands rub and down his back again, “ah … I might be close _babe_ …”

“-How much I value you? How much I want you? Do you have any idea,” another particularly hard thrust, “what you _do to me_? How you make me feel?”

He’s not even sure if Yuri can hear him anymore, he looks completely blissed out, and drunk. When he stares at Viktor his eyes are dark with want, dark with acceptance of everything he’s being given. A hand moving up to be placed on his cheek lets him know that he could understand what was being said. Yuri eventually pulls him down and presses their foreheads together.

“I could ask you the same thing …” the way Yuri said those words when he finally begins to talk again makes Viktor wonder if he’s really the bottom right now. “Give it to me,” He says it as a command this time, “Viktor show me you understand,” he moans and rolls his hips, and tightens around him, “Show me you understand how I feel … meet me … _here_ … I’m begging you.”

There have been very few moments in life where Viktor has felt himself completely losing his shit. This was one of those moments. He feels like he’s going insane, but in a good way, in the best way … Yuri makes him crazy … in the _best_ way.

“ _Yuri_ …” he sighs out.

Yuri puts his lips to his ear and lets out soft sighs in response to him. Those sounds were _just_ for him, he feels him bite his earlobe as he pleases himself by grinding _just_ a little bit, as if he didn’t want to relinquish Viktor’s control.

And then it comes out of those pretty lips, the prettiest sound, the statement that _does_ make him _crazy_ , pushes him over the edge,

“ _Vitya_ …” Yuri’s legs wrap tightly around him “… _mine …_ ”

_Fuck._

The thrust Yuri is hit with surprises them both. It’s hard it’s rough. It’s Viktor’s body doing what it’s told.

“… You’re playing such a dangerous game with me _Yura_.” He says it deep and low. Yuri only smiles at his warning and chuckles at how rough his being, Viktor thrusts again harder, before establishing a rhythm.

“I am yours-,” harder.

“- _Ah_ -!”

“-I said _I’m yours_. Do you understand that? _Tell me_ … let me _hear you_ ,” _harder._ Viktor’s tone turns his name into a possession, “… _Yuri …_ ”

“- _Aahn_ \- _yes_ -!”

“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s.” Yuri is moaning so loud, he’s sure that the entire neighborhood can hear them. “Yuri, you’re mine too. I’ll make sure you know that. You’ve stolen me. Took me from everyone else, from the _entire_ world,” he smiles to himself this time, “you can be so competitive,” he whispers into his ear, “ _here’s your prize._ ” One final thrust sends Yuri over the edge after Viktor hits him _perfectly_. Yuri doesn’t moan this time, instead he pulls Viktor closer, while repeating “ _yes!_ ” over, and over again.

“ _Good boy_ … you’re so good Yuri … cumming for me like that …” Viktor kisses his cheeks as he feels him shivering with pleasure.

“ _Come with me … come with me Viktor …”_ He clenches around him.

“ _Hnngh_ yeah- okay …” Viktor sighs out and curves his back as he buries his face in Yuri’s shoulder again and thrusts his hips in deep, “ _take all of it okay, like the good boy you are._ ”

Yuri rolls into him and tightens again until he finally breaks and releases into Yuri. He feels like cums forever. It’s hard and fast, and everything feels wet, everything feels _amazing_. He moans then bites Yuri’s neck. It’s animalistic and possessive.

“So good, so good, _so … good_ …” Yuri repeats as he finally starts to come down and feels Viktor’s teeth digging into his neck. “-In me. Cum _in me_ …” His words are broken and choppy and almost unintelligible. They both sigh after Viktor is finished, and he finally releases his teeth from Yuri’s neck to nuzzle it instead while laying limp on top of him. They lay together in silence for a few moments as they come down. Viktor could have stayed like that forever, but he moves to sit up so that he could get a good look at Yuri’s face.

His afterglow is so strong it almost blinds him. Yuri looks unbelievably happy, his eyes closed. He lays down again this time next to Yuri and maneuvers him in a way that’s careful as not to slip out of him as he adjusts the way that they’re laying.

“What kind of spell do you have me under?” He wraps his arms around him fully and holds Yuri tightly as he lets him play with his silver hair.

“… Viktor …” he gets a gentle and happy “ _hm?_ ” sound in response “… _again please_ …” he says breathlessly.

“So soon Yuri?” He gets a nod in response to that, “I’ve never been with a man so ready to go again _so soon_ ,” he sighs, this time at Yuri’s unending stamina, Viktor feels exhausted just thinking about how many rounds they actually have left, “it’s only been a minute, you have to give me more time.”

Yuri pouts.

Viktor blinks at him, and then realizes, “Oh,” He kisses his forehead, “I’ll also stop comparing you to the men of my past.”

Yuri nuzzles into his chest.

“ _10_ minutes.”

“Yes sir. 10 minutes.” He smiles at him. “How are we feeling love?”

“Better.”

“Good.”

“We can stay home all day, today right?”

“If you want. You deserve that. We’ve been practicing all week,” hands rub up and down Yuri’s back before another kiss is pressed to his forehead, “we’ll spend this day doing whatever Yuri wants until he’s more than better.”

“Thank you for making breakfast … we can probably eat it for lunch …”

“Okay, if you would like,” he can hear the smile in Viktor’s voice, “You’re welcome.”

“… and thank you for laying here with me …”

“You’re welcome.”

“… and thank you for being Viktor …”

“It’s my job. You don’t have to thank me for that one. Thank you for letting me take care of you.”

Yuri feels a pleasant warmness all over, “Hmm I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Has it been 10 minutes yet?” Yuri grinds into him a little bit.

“I’m going to need at least 7 more.” He gets a pout again, but Yuri relaxes against him.

“7 more then.” He clings to Viktor tightly and smiles as he closes his eyes. Content to have Viktor’s arm wrapped around him and content with the knowledge that he doesn’t have to worry about getting through the winter without his warmth and serenity.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dark Mornings and Tender Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252593) by [CarnivalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai)




End file.
